


The Communique

by jkkitty



Series: Illya and Jo focus [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden demand for the Kuryakins to present themselves at the Russian Consulate has Napoleon concerned for his friends' future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Communique

Whistling, Napoleon Solo walked through the halls of UNCLE with a smile on his face for every woman he met. He remembered times in the past when he would have a date for every night of the week from taking a similar walk. But Josephina Kuryakin had changed that with her love. She was the only date he wanted now, and at the moment, he wondered where she and his partner Illya were.

He had looked in each of their offices then moved on for to the lab for his partner and the computer area for her. They were no place to be found. While heading toward the cafeteria, where if they couldn't be found they would be, an overhead announcement caught his attention.

"Mr. Solo to Mr. Waverly office immediately."

He turned and headed toward the office to see why he was summoned. His search for his partner and love would have to wait.

Walking into the office, he was surprised to see the two Kuryakins already in their regular seats. Both showed no emotion and only someone who knew them well would know that they were upset.

"Sir, Mr. Kuryakin, Miss Kuryakin," he said as he sat down between his friends.

"We have a situation, Mr. Solo. I need you to act as my security escort for a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Napoleon looked at the agents on both sides of him. Neither looked directly at him or gave any indication as to their feeling about the unknown situation.

"May I ask where we're going sir?"

Waverly handed him a communiqué from the Russian Embassy. He read it over silently.

"This can't mean what it seems. We've an agreement with them for Illya and Jo's services sir. They can't be recalling them."

"Mr. Solo, it doesn't say they're being recalled. It requests their appearance at the Embassy at 1500 (3pm)."

"It stipulates that they are to be in full uniform. That sounds like more than a request or friendly chat to me sir."

Illya raised his eyes toward his partner reminding him of their position with UNCLE.

"Napoleon, we are here by the consent of our government. We are still members of the Russian military and are expected to follow their orders. We have always known this could happen."

"Sir, we aren't going to let this happen are we?" Napoleon demanded of his superior as he stood up pacing the floor.

"Mr. Solo, please set back down. We don't know what's going to happen yet, so can make no plans one way or the other."

"Jo, you always have something to say, how about now?" Napoleon appealed to her for support.

"What is there to say Napoleon? We must appear as ordered."

He turned around feeling frustrated looking at the three people before him. "Am I the only one who sees that if you two walk into that embassy, you may never walk out alive again? Isn't anyone else even worried about this situation?"

"We have known that this day might come. But as Mr. Waverly has said we do not know why they have ordered us to appear," Illya said.

"I think a better question is why Mr. Waverly was also asked to come," Jo said. Her quiet acceptance bothered him, as she was usually the one who was quick-tempered in this type of situation.

"I believe we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what this is about, meanwhile you three take the night off and unwind. Mr. Solo I expect you here at one tomorrow afternoon so we can see what our legal department has to say about this situation. Mr. and Miss Kuryakin you're to be here at two. We'll go to the embassy together and find out what this is about."

…

The three agents went to Napoleon's apartment without exchanging a word. Once inside he pulled out a bottle of Vodka from his freezer and took Scotch and glasses from the bar.

"Well, what do we do about this?" he asked as he poured.

"We do nothing, my friend. If we do not appear, it will be damaging for both UNCLE and Mr. Waverly. We cannot do anything that will discredit them. It is our obligation to follow the orders of our government."

"Who has tried to kill you how many times? Who has imprisoned, kidnapped, and tortured you how often? You owe them no alliance."

"That was not the government; it was the KGB," Jo said quietly.

"Bull! They're one and the same," he shouted, losing his temper. "The two of you are going to walk into this situation with your eyes open, and not do anything to save yourselves."

"Napoleon, we do not know if we need to save ourselves," Illya reminded him.

"You're my partner, and you're the woman I love. I can't let them take you back to Russia where I'll never see either of you again."

"What is that American say 'Do not count you eggs before they hatch?''

"Illya, it chickens before they hatch and what does that have to do with this situation."

"He means that you are assuming that we are being recalled. There could be another reason," Jo said downing her drink. "Come my love, if this is our last night together; do you wish to waste it worrying about what we can do nothing about or enjoy it with me."

She pulled his arms around her pressing into him for the comfort he offered. Illya stood to leave but stopped when she said, "Gloria?

A nod of her brothers head as he left affirmed that he was also going to say good-bye In case it was his last night in American or perhaps his life.

…

Del looked up as the bell of the tailor shop jingled. He took a double take at the Kuryakins dressed in full military uniform as they entered the shop together.

"Captain Lieutenant correct?" he said smiling at the two.

"You are correct, Del. Thank you for being a friend," Illya said.

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon again." It always surprised the agents at the amount of information Del seemed to have about what was going on.

The brother and sister entered the changing booth perhaps for the last time. The reaction from the staff inside varied. Some were surprised; others acted as if their suspicions had been born out. The two headed to Waverly's office, not speaking to anyone along the way.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. I have your contracts with the Soviet government, and our lawyers have reviewed the provisions. I am now ready to meet with their representative," Waverly informed them.

"Who are we meeting?" Napoleon asked. He didn't understand why neither of his friends were speaking nor showed concerned about the upcoming encounter.

"General Konstantin Georgy Skobelev. I believe you all meet him during the Mole in the Field Affair. He was Miss Kuryakin's sponsor to the GRU, and the general that authored the agreement between UNCLE and Russia. Gentlemen, Miss Kuryakin are we ready to leave?"  
The four left silently heading toward a future that was unknown to any of them.

….

Waverly and Solo accompanied the Kuryakins as they entered the Embassy at 1500 as ordered. They were led to a well-furnished room and asked to be seated while the aide fetched the General. In consideration for Waverly and Solo, the conversation was held it English.

When General Skobelev entered the room, Jo and Illya stood quickly at attention with a sharp salute. After returning it, he said, "Relax."

The two Russian stood at parade rest. A small laugh came from the general, "Please sit down Captain Lieutenants. One moment before we go on."

Skobelev pressed the button on his desk and within minutes, refreshments were brought in. "Please help yourself gentlemen, Josephina Nichovia."

"Well Alexander, it is nice to see you again, and I see you brought Mr. Solo as your security escort. Or is it perhaps to prevent Captain-Lieutenant Kuryakin and myself from going another round."

The General recalled how Illya and he had agreed to a cessation of hostilities between them at least until the Mole assignment was completed and the traitor had been caught. Although they had worked together to save Jo and end the affair, he knew Illya still disliked him.

Waverly had read Napoleon's report from the affair in Russia knowing the Illya and General had come close to blows about his treatment of Josephina when she was growing up under his care. Only Napoleon's presence stopped them from going any further than a verbal disagreement.

"He is here for my security, part of my position I'm afraid. It is nice to see you also Konstantin, it has been what five years? Perhaps you can tell me what this is all about. Our lawyers assure me that our contract with your government has not been breached."

"Is that what you thought this was about?"

"Your message didn't reveal what you required of my agents."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Alexander. They are my people on loan to you."

"Semantics, Konstantin."

The three agents watched the interaction between the two men, each holding more power in his hands than most people could imagine. Yet lives were being decided, and they were speaking as if it was a Sunday afternoon tea.

The general looked turned toward the two Russian agents. "How long has it been since you have returned home?"

"With or without being kidnapped," Josephina asked.

The general laughed, "I always did enjoy your rudeness, Josephina Nichovia."

"I apologize if you felt I was rude sir; I was just stating facts. It has been two years for me."

"I am sure you are, and you Illya Nichovetch?"

"It has been five years officially, but then I have been brought back by the KGB or on assignment more recently."

"I see your tongue is just as sharp as you sisters. And you Mr. Solo do you have anything you would like to say?"

A quick look from Waverly silenced anything he was thinking of saying. "No sir, I am curious as to why you requested this meeting with Mr. Waverly, Mr. and Miss Kuryakin."

"Straight to the point, I see Mr. Solo. Very well. There are two reasons for this meeting. We have decided to allow a small office to open in Moscow and will see how it fares before expanding it. We would expect it to be staffed by Russian agents, of course."

"And do you have agents in mind?" Waverly asked.

"You misunderstand me Alexander; it would not be the Captain Lieutenants. Their position in New York is essential to us. Although we would like them to assist in making sure the site is safe from both yours and Russia's standpoint. We are aware that you have other agents who have worked in Russia-though you thought it was without our knowledge if I am not in error."

"We may have some agents who help us out from time to time located in the Eastern bloc countries," Waverly acknowledged.

"Da, Da. Now who is using semantics? Your Mr. Solo or another agent would be allowed to accompany them as their bodyguard if you feel it is necessary, as we do not want you to think this is a trap."

"I believe we could work out something satisfactory to both the Soviet Union and UNCLE. You said there were two reasons the Kuryakins were ordered to report today?"

"Ah. The second reason. We, in the government, have not sanctioned any past actions against these two. It has become important that we make an internal and public statement of support for their accomplishments and let the KGB understand that they are not to go after them again."

"Why not just order it? Can't your government control them?" Napoleon snapped out.

"Mr. Solo," Waverly warned.

"It is all right Alexander; he is worried about his friends. Nyet Mr. Solo. It is like your CIA or FBI; they get their orders but do not always follow them."

"Your second reason?" Waverly repeated.

"We will be acknowledging both of these young people to show our gratitude for their unselfish act by giving up home, friends and country in order to make the world safer place for everyone. Is that not what UNCLE stands for?"

"You know our charter well. And how is it they will be acknowledging them, if I may ask," Napoleon questioned the man who held the fate of his friends in his hands.

"Promotion of course. Miss Kuryakin would move up two ranks in the Air Force to Major while Mr. Kuryakin would move up equally in the Navy to Captain 1st class. Both ranks are equal in their respective service."

The brother and sister looked at each other. Of the many things they believed would happen at this time, promotion never entered their minds.

"Well, Illya Nichovetch, Josephina Nichovia do you have nothing to say?" General Skobelev asked smiling at the two.

"Thank you, sir," they both said still waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Now the General laughed, "Do not look as if I just sentenced you to death. Of course, because of your current assignment with UNCLE, this information cannot be made general knowledge, but the people we wish to get our message will understand it."

No one said anything for a few minutes, then Waverly spoke, "One more item needs to be discussed, Konstantin. If my agents are to help set up the Moscow office, I need assurance that they'll be allowed to return to New York without incident."

"And what would this assurance entail? I have already said Mr. Solo or another agent may accompany them when they come here."

"Dual citizenship."

The room was silent while all eyes turned to Waverly. Napoleon smiled knowing this would keep his friends safe from being recalled home.

Illya and Jo, who previously refused to change they citizenship for fear of losing the right to come home glanced from their UNCLE supervisor to the General. Waverly had in the past requested it from their government but was refused. This solution would allow them to remain Russian citizens while giving them safety in the U.S.

Suddenly Skobelev laughed out loud, "Oh Alexander you old fox. I knew you would bring that up, and I suppose you have the papers in your briefcase."

A slight smile confirmed the fact.

"And you two, what do you say about his outrageous request? Do you also request this change in citizenship?"

Silent communication between the brother and sister ended with a, "Yes sir."

"I knew you would demand this Alexander and am prepared. They may have the dual citizenship. I have the authority to sign the papers."

Before they moved to the next room, Waverly spoke quietly to Skobelev who smiled, nodding and slapping him on the back. After sending his aide on an errand, the next few minutes were spent in signing papers for the promotions and citizenship.

….

Afterwards the five proceed into the next room where the official ceremony would be held. Representatives from the major departments and government agencies were present, but it was who was in the back of the room that surprised them.

Waverly had sent for Gloria Jonsinberg, a Section 8 scientist and the woman Illya had been seeing regularly. Napoleon smiling said to his partner, "I told you he knows everything that goes on at UNCLE."

Napoleon stood with Gloria as the two Russian agents received their promotion, new shoulder insignia, and patches. Handshakes given and applause received.

After the official ceremony, a reception was held. People congratulated the two who still were surprised by what had just happened. Not all those present were happy about the public show of support for the Kuryakins.

General Alexandrov, representative from the KGB, found Illya and his sister in a corner. _"Ne dumaĭte, chto u vas yestʹ lyuboĭ iz nas v zabluzhdenie. Vyvrag gosudarstva i ubili moego plemyannika, ya budu videtʹ, ty umreshʹ i ne legko."_ (Do not think you have any of us fooled. You are an enemy of the state and killed my nephew; I will see you dead and not easily)

Skobelev walked up behind Alexandrov, "Please speak English today in deference to Mr. Waverly and Solo and their guest, General. I hope you were congratulating these two; they are making our country proud."

Alexandrov stormed off leaving Skobelev and the Kuryakins standing alone.

"He knows we are watching him, do not worry about him." Skovelev whispered.

Illya smiled at him, "We know what he is capable of but thank you."

…..

Illya held Gloria in his arms as he glided her around the dance floor. "I was so surprised when I was told to go to a waiting car and meet Mr. Waverly here. I'm very proud of you Illya."

He looked around and seeing no one paying attention to them, then kissed her quickly, "I will have to thank him." They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company.

On the other side of the room, Napoleon held Jo tightly as he guided her through the room. "I'm proud and happy for you my little American."

"American/Soviet," she corrected him. But he noticed that she placed American first. As they passed a doorway, he pulled her into the room. Seeing it was empty, he kissed her deeply, "I love you."

She smiled returning the kiss, "And I love you moya lyubov."

…..

Later that night, the four young people sat in Napoleon's apartment; within a space of hours their lives had changed. They now were America/Soviet Citizens and promoted in their service. Although they knew the KGB would continue to harass them, their country had honored them.

As they watched the fireworks over the city concluding the Fourth of July celebrations, they snuggled with the ones who meant so much to them. Illya and Josephina both felt safe and secure for the first time in a very long while


End file.
